White Wind Runner
by Guestspirit
Summary: This song is a parody of the shows intro song. At least the english version of it. Please tell me what you think of it. No flamers on how it's a ripoff please.
1. White Wind Runner

White Wind Runner

Where are you now?

Can you hear my plea for help?

How much longer must I cry?

How many wails should I let out?

That's it, I can' flee anymore

The dream that I chased is gone forever

In the dark and long tunnel that never seems to end

I think I saw some freedom that was never there at all

But someday it will be there again

I hold on to this small star through the ever blinding never ending day

I'll always do things my way

Praying for the time where I can run without pain

But why?

Oh, White Wind Runner – my joyful memories

Of those happy, peaceful times

But White Wind Runner, though I can't see

My dreams my dreams will take me to the clouds racing through the sky

I'll dream a dream of you my friend

I cry out in a strong, sad voice, "Call my name."

I won't go any farther into the distance

To the boundaries of the dust-kissed sky

The grief I've held back is about to burst

Don't look back now

I come to a stop

I want to live in the sky, but I get it now, I remember

I hope with all my heart

It's true

White Wind Runner – This peaceful breeze

It's hurtful, it breaks my heart, to take in your sight

White Wind Runner, move your legs!

Overlap the world

I've known from the start that you were near

All the faith within me

Will light a flame

I won't flee anymore

White Wind Runner, I'm now by your side

I don't care if you want to cry

White Wind Runner, I can feel you inside

Helping my own story begin

Should you ever start to forget

I'll sing this song


	2. White Wind Runner Take 2

White Wind Runner

Where are have you gone?

Can you hear my plea for help?

How much longer must I cry?

How many wails should I let out?

Just stop it, I can't feel it anymore

The dream I chased is forever gone,

In this dark and long tunnel that never seems to end

I thought I saw a freedom that was never there at all!

But I know that I will be free someday

I hold on to this small star through the ever blinding never ending day,

I'll always do things my way

Praying for the time where I can fly without the pain!

White Wind Runner!

My old joyful memories!

Of those happy, peaceful times that I miss so bad!

White Wind Runner!

Though I can' see right now,

My dreams that can take to the clouds in the sky with no end!

I'll dream a dream of peace for you my friend!

(Pause for music)

My voice calls out in pain, and I shut my eyes in fear

Until you speak to me past my tears,

Saying that for me you'll always be hear!

I can't go any farther into the darkness,

Watch as I break apart,

You could have helped, but you cannot change the past!

Dark clouds yell out in pain as they shattered by the morning light,

I'll try to go ahead even though I don't want to fight!

I hold on to this small star through the ever blinding never ending day

I'll always do things my way

Even though my held back grief is about to burst!

Oh please,

White Wind Runner!

My old joyful memories of peace!

I want to go there once again, laughing in the wind!

White Wind Runner!

Though you can't see right now,

Keep you eyes in the clouds!

(Pause for music)

Slowly disappear,

Be brave and face your fear,

And don't let your past hold you back at all,

Our friends and family that are now gone,

Forever put in a song,

Are always helping and reminding us,

To keep on going on!

White Wind Runner!

I feel you by my side!

A wind blowing inside, that is alive, and refuses to stand aside!

White Wind Runner!

Just you wait and see!

This is where my dream starts for me again,

Through a path filled with hope that never ends!

(Pause for music)

If I should ever fall, I'll sing this song and,

Make the pain be all gone.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of this song compared to my first one please. I would like to keep on improving it so please tell me your thoughts, both good and bad, about this song.


End file.
